1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to failure recovery and more specifically to using multi-tiered service level agreement resource allocation to recover a failed client workload on a failover computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
To achieve high availability and disaster recovery of a computing environment, client workloads need to be monitored. In the event of a failure, whether a local failure or a disaster, the client workload on a failed computing environment must be restarted on a failover computing environment.